Severus ou La Beauté du Diable
by Eirann4ever
Summary: OS. Fin de 7ème année, la dernière attaque des Maraudeurs tourne mal. Severus découvre le 2ème secret de Remus et en profite pour révéler son côté sombre de manière cruelle. L'ancienne victime devient bourreau et n'a rien à envier à Voldemort.


**Severus ou la Beauté du Diable**

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Auteur(e)** : Eirann4ever

**Genre** : Angst

**Rating **: T pour langage, violence.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de l'Univers Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowlings.

**Personnages** : Severus Snape et les Maraudeurs

**Pairing** : Severus – Remus PAS DE SLASH

Amour non partagé de Remus pour Severus** Remus POV **Ou comment un sentiment non partagé peut mener à la haine la plus vengeresse qui soit.

**Note de l'Auteure** :

J'ai écris ce petit OS comme une sorte de **flashback** par rapport à ma fiction _**Severus**__**Dumbledore, Prince de Valinor**_. Il peut se lire indépendamment. Cet OS raconté du point de vue de Remus Lupin explique la source de la haine profonde et la jalousie maladive qu'il éprouve envers Severus.

Bien sûr ma vision de Remus Lupin correspond à sa personnalité dans ma fiction. On apprend pourquoi Remus s'acharne à détruire la moindre chose qui pourrait apporter du bonheur où du réconfort à Severus. C'est à cause de cette motivation malsaine que Remus a menti à Hermione (ref. Chapitre 2 – Le Sommeil du Prince) concernant l'état de santé de Severus. Remus ne supporte pas le rapprochement entre Hermione et Severus.

La jalousie de Remus Lupin s'est tellement amplifiée et le ronge de l'intérieur depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pourra s'empêcher de révéler son vrai visage et menacer Hermione dans le Chaptitre 3 – Les Regrets de Minerva.

**Ce récit est sombre et témoigne aussi du** **passage de Severus du côté Obscur**. On y découvre un jeune homme qui a trouvé le moyen d'assouvir sa vengeance, sa colère et d'exprimer sa fureur à travers la violence. Nous assistons à la **naissance d'un Mangemort Nouveau** **Né (a)**. C'est aussi la révélation de la part d'ombre qui habite chaque être humain qui s'efforce de la tenir cachée.

* * *

_Bonne Lecture et agréable moment à toutes et à tous_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review cela fait toujours plaisirs et l'avis des lecteurs est toujours très intéressant._

_

* * *

_

**L'obscurité est généreuse, et patiente et elle gagne toujours.**

**Et plus vive est la lumière, plus noire est l'ombre qu'elle projette.**

**Matthew Stower – La Revanche des Sith**

**

* * *

**

_Le Cœur de l'Obscur était depuis les origines du monde un objet de désir, ses caprices une marque d'élection. Et l'était d'autant plus que ce cœur était plus silencieux qu'un gouffre et aussi impossible à remplir. (1)._

_Je relisais cette phrase chaque jour et chaque nuit depuis que j'avais découvert que celui qui avait fait naître le désir dans mon cœur était ce bel indifférent de Severus Snape et combien il correspondait à cette description. Celui que je nommais secrètement « Mon Amour l'Ennemi »_

_**Extrait du Journal intime de Remus John Lupin –7**__**ème**__** Année de Poudlard**__. _

_

* * *

_

La fin de la septième année se profilait à grand pas. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire et de la remise des diplômes.

Mes amis et moi la fameuse bande des Maraudeurs, errions dans les couloirs du château comme des âmes en peine. Nous nous étions promis de rester toujours en contact. D'ailleurs nous allions passé nos vacances ensemble histoire de bien décompresser, s'amuser et discuter de notre avenir.

Nous étions amis à la vie à la mort, inséparables comme les doigts d'une seule main. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais ressentit que cette étape marquerait pour nous tous la fin d'une vie joyeuse et insouciante. Peut être ma condition de loup garou me forçait à voir la vie de façon pessimiste.

Lily qui désapprouvait totalement nos blagues de potaches et qui se souciait encore de ne pas faire perdre de point à notre Maison Gryffondor, ne voulait rien savoir de nos plans pour cette journée. Nous cherchions en vain la trace de notre victime préférée Severus Snivellus Snape. En fait comme d'habitude il s'agissait d'une idée de Sirius.

Au début, il y a maintenant sept ans de cela, je trouvais cela amusant, puis avec le temps je me suis rendu compte que cette vendetta était stupide mais je n'ai jamais eu le cran d'affronter Sirius. Quand sa croisade anti Snivellus reprenait de plus belle, je protestais mollement et lui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. James était toujours d'accord par principe, surtout depuis que Snape avait insulté Lily, quant à Peter il suivait bêtement parce qu'il était le toutou de Sirius.

Sans nous concerter nous avions décidé de finir notre année en beauté et de faire une dernière farce à Severus. Moi je voulais simplement le voir, les autres ne pensaient qu'à le blesser parce que pour eux il fallait harceler ce débile de Snivellus, histoire de bien faire entrer dans sa caboche de sale Serpentard, qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans le Monde Sorcier. Avec ses idées de Sang Pur, il avait osé traiter Lily de sang-de-bourbe, la pire insulte jamais proférée. Même si cela remontait à un certain temps c'était le genre d'attitude qui ne pouvait pas s'oublier ni être pardonnée.

Cette dernière année scolaire fut la plus pénible pour moi. Je voulais suivre mes amis, mais j'étais déchiré à l'intérieur car celui que j'avais détesté pendant six ans, m'obsédait maintenant au plus haut point. Jusqu'à cette fatidique septième année, je ne savais pas vraiment où me situer et puis tout a changé. A la rentrée mon cœur s'était mis à battre pour l'ennemi juré des Maraudeurs.

Severus avait changé aussi. A force de fréquenter Lucius Malfoy qui s'était improvisé frère aîné et protecteur du jeune Serpentard, le mystérieux et complexe garçon solitaire était devenu l'aristocratique Severus, un beau brun ténébreux qui en dehors des Maraudeurs, avait hérité du surnom de _Prince de la Magie Noire_. Severus était un double aux cheveux noir de l'orgueilleux blond platiné Lucius Malfoy : même attitude arrogante et surtout la même répartie cinglante.

Mes amis et moi en étions persuadés, Severus Snape avec ses dons en DCFM (2) et ses insultes pro-Mangemorts était un candidat potentiel pour prendre la Marque des Ténèbres comme tous ceux de sa maudite Maison Serpentard, comme « son grand frère » Lucius qui avait quitté l'école un an plus tôt. Sirius l'avait décrété, Snivellus méritait un châtiment à la mesure de ses offenses.

J'avais toujours accepté les farces même mauvaises et dangereuses, mais là Sirius voulait la peau de celui qui avait secrètement ravagé mon cœur. J'avais argumenté que depuis l'accident de la cabane hurlante où Severus avait failli perdre la vie si James n'était pas intervenu, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord pour poursuivre cette vengeance. Mais c'était Sirius le meneur du groupe, et Sirius avait toujours ressenti une haine viscérale envers le Serpentard, qui selon ses propres mots _avait pour seul tort d'exister_.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas prendre la défense de Severus sans éveiller la suspicion. Ils se seraient tous moqué de moi et auraient insulté de plus belle le Serpentard qui de toute façon n'en avait rien à foutre de moi et mes états d'âme. Sirius ne m'aurait jamais pardonné de tomber amoureux de l'ENNEMI avec toutes les lettres en majuscule.

Le petit avorton chétif avait bien changé au cours des sept années passées à Poudlard. Le Professeur Dumbledore qui était son tuteur légal veillait sur lui et s'inquiétait toujours de sa santé, car dans les premières années mon Severus avait un appétit d'oiseau. Les farces des Maraudeurs l'avaient aussi souvent envoyé direct à l'infirmerie.

Mais avec le temps l'enfant solitaire et timoré avait traversé les phases de l'adolescence et s'était littéralement métamorphosé les deux dernières années. La sixième année de Poudlard l'avait vu grandir d'un seul coup, lui donnant une grande silhouette longiligne. Quant à la septième année j'avais remarqué que le jeune Serpentard s'était remplumé et avait gagné en assurance. Lucius Malfoy avait dû l'entraîner dans les arts de combats et la noble discipline de l'escrime. Le blond prétentieux en avait fait un vrai Malfoy d'adoption.

J'aurais tellement voulu assister à ses entraînements, mon bel ange noir devait se débrouiller comme un chef. Il était tellement doué en tout.

Le dernier trimestre Severus nous avait évités comme la peste et nous n'avions pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de nous affronter. Quand à moi, je me morfondais de ne pouvoir l'apercevoir, de ne pas pouvoir me délecter de la contemplation de son visage, de ses yeux noirs comme des puits sans fin, dans lesquels je me serais noyé avec plaisir.

Mon Prince des Ténèbres était complètement indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait, il avait cette détestable habitude de regarder sans voir. Cet Arstiste de la Magie Noire qui me fascinait tellement, survolait notre monde de mortel en nous trouvant complètement insignifiant. C'était un génie, mais Sirius préférait le considérer comme un taré asocial.

Alors que Sirius grâce à son flair d'animagus avait repéré l'odeur du Serpentard, il entraîna notre groupe sur la piste du « gibier ».

Et c'est là à l'intersection de deux grands couloirs déserts que nous rencontrâmes pour un ultime affrontement visant à l'humilier une fois de plus, Snivellus le bâtard orphelin dont le seul crime avait été de déplaire à sa majesté Sirius Black, l'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard.

Severus nous fit face. Contrairement à son habitude ses cheveux étaient retenus en arrière par un catogan. Seule une longue mèche rebelle retombait sur son front mettant en valeur ses traits et son regard de braise.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à pointer sa baguette pour se défendre, il fut désarmé en une seconde alors que James cria « Accio Baguette ».

Malgré son désavantage j'avais la désagréable impression que Severus se moquait de nous et qu'il avait le contrôle de la situation malgré les apparences.

Le Serpentard nous fusilla de son regard noir. Nous fûmes surpris de voir la haine portée à son paroxysme dévorer les yeux et émaner avec force de mon beau ténébreux. Alors que James et Peter allaient lancer un sort Severus pointa les paumes de ses mains et une boule de feu alla frapper de plein fouet chacun de mes deux amis qui se retrouvèrent allongés sur le dos et ficelés par un sort non verbal.

Sirius lança un sortilège qui arracha et réduisit en lambeau la chemise de Severus qui fut frappé par un deuxième sortilège qui lui lacéra le torse. Je vis couler le sang sur ses beaux pectoraux. Severus fit une légère grimace de douleur.

J'étais horrifié et demeurais immobile tellement j'avais été surpris de voir Severus utiliser ce genre de magie sans baguette et sans prononcer le moindre mot. A ce moment précis je sus que la mauvaise farce allait tourner au vinaigre.

Le Serpentard fit un léger geste de la main droite et Sirius alla valdinguer et s'écraser avec force sur l'un des murs et glissa jusqu'au sol. Le Gryffondor à moitié assommé fut soulevé du sol et se retrouva allongé et complètement paralysé à coté de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Je n'avais rien pu faire pour les défendre, car je sentis une force invisible qui me poussait à marcher comme un automate et m'asseoir à coté du reste des Maraudeurs. Puis je me sentis complètement engourdi et incapable de bouger le petit doigt. J'étais bien sûr fasciné et plein d'admiration pour ce tour de force, mais pour la première fois j'éprouvai une terreur sourde. Severus jouait selon ses propres règles en nous narguant et nous défiant du regard.

Le Serpentard s'approcha lentement de façon féline et ramassa sa baguette sans nous quitter des yeux. Il arbora un sourire carnassier et tapota la pointe de sa baguette sur ma joue.

- Alors on se croit toujours aussi malin bande de dégénérés. Vous pensiez peut-être que vous alliez m'emmerder une fois encore avec vos blagues à la con. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la musique a changé et que maintenant c'est moi qui donne la mesure.

James avait remarqué la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant bras gauche de Severus et lui cracha avec mépris.

- Alors tu n'as même pas attendu la fin de l'année pour te faire marquer comme du bétail Snivellus. Je vais le dire à Dumbledore. Tu seras viré et envoyé direct à Azkaban.

Severus arqua son sourcil gauche l'air faussement contrarié et répondit d'une voix ironique.

- Depuis quand les tatouages sont interdit par le Ministère de la Magie, Potter ? Je fais ce que je veux et puis tu vas t'abstenir de cafter sinon je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

Je vis Peter qui observait sans rien dire. C'était un trouillard de première et il se rangeait toujours du côté du plus fort, et là c'était le Serpentard Mangemort qui marquait des points.

Sirius qui venait de reprendre ses esprits hurla presque hytérique.

- Espèce de salaud. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher une seconde d'utiliser ta magie noire. On va te dénoncer. De toute façon tu vas nous le payer.

Severus arbora un petit rictus dédaigneux et posa un genou à terre en enfonçant la pointe de sa baguette sur la gorge de Sirius et lui fit une promesse.

- Ferme ta sale gueule de cabot enragé Black. J'ai assez payé comme ça. Maintenant c'est terminé. Je te jure qu'un jour tu vas avoir la monnaie de ta pièce et plus encore. Je te prédis des intérêts dont tu n'as même pas idée. Tu aurais dû écouter Lupin et me laisser tranquille.

Il se releva pour nous faire face en nous dominant. Tous allongés et impuissants nous nous sentions humiliés et nous savions que l'Ennemi ne nous ferait pas de cadeaux. Je ne savais pas pour les autres, mais moi j'avais peur car Severus Snape n'était pas du genre à pardonner quoique se soit, et nos dettes étaient immenses aux yeux du jeune Mangemort.

Snape n'était plus le petit Serpentard persécuté, il était un bourreau en puissance. Il relâcha légèrement son sort et nous permit de nous relever mais nous étions toujours à sa merci.

Severus nous tourna autour comme un prédateur affamé. Il savourait sa victoire qui n'était qu'un apéritif vu qu'il avait l'intention de nous pourrir la vie maintenant et dans le futur.

Quand il se planta de nouveau en face de nous, James le défia du regard.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale Mangemort. Tout le monde le saura je te le garantis.

Mon bel Ange Noir riposta de sa belle voix cinglante.

- Je constate que ton pauvre cerveau est incapable d'absorber une information simple Potter. Je répète encore une fois pour les simples d'esprits que vous êtes. Rien n'interdit de devenir un disciple du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis compter bien vos petits abattis parce que bientôt, c'est lui qui va prendre le pouvoir.

Sirius éclata de colère et fit l'erreur d'insulter le Serpentard. Par Merlin tout puissant qu'il pouvait être con ce Sirius quand il s'y mettait. Il n'avait pas compris une seule seconde que Severus était prêt à transgresser toutes les règles, et qu'il jouait avec nos vies rien de moins. Je l'avais vu dans ces yeux froids. Le loup garou en moi reconnaissait le mâle alpha qui avait déjà tué un congénère et que le goût du sang forcerait tôt ou tard à recommencer.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si dramatique j'aurai applaudi, parce que c'est vrai Sirius méritait de se recevoir une bonne raclée. Mais mon fauve sanguinaire voulait lui faire payer un tribut bien plus lourd.

Cet abruti de Sirius cracha une insulte sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Vas crever sale charogne. Retourne auprès de ton Maître. Regarde-toi, tu n'es qu'un lâche qui se réfugie dans les robes d'un Mage Noir.

La rage monta d'un seul coup et comme un volcan en irruption Severus laissa éclater la fureur contenue depuis sept longues années de persécutions non méritées. Une lumière intense irradiait de sa paume droite et il la dirigea sur le milieu du front de Sirius qui hurla de douleur.

La voix de Severus tranchante comme une lame bien affûtée rétorqua dédaigneusement.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais à m'insulter Black, ni à me traiter de lâche, ou je te ferais ravaler tes paroles.

Nous étions tous choqués et stupéfaits par la violence qui irradiait du jeune Mangemort. Ce n'était plus Snivellus que nous avions devant nous, c'était un monstre puissant qui possédait des pouvoirs dont le commun des sorciers n'avait même pas idées. Ce qui était le plus effrayant c'était la soif de tuer qui dansaient dans les yeux onyx du Serpentard.

Je connaissais ce regard, c'était le regard froid d'un prédateur, d'un tueur. Je m'étonnai de mes propres réactions. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. C'est comme si je voyais Severus sous un nouveau jour. Ce jeune homme, non cet homme m'attirait encore plus qu'avant. Il m'avait fallut ce moment de vérité pour m'apercevoir que Severus était le plus beau des jeunes hommes que j'avais jamais rencontré. Englouti par sa furie meurtrière, il était beau comme un dieu de la guerre. Torse nu, il était mince et larges d'épaules avec une musculature de fauve. Il avait la beauté froide, forte et mortelle des Seigneurs Ténébreux.

J'étais complètement fou de lui, fou d'amour et de passion interdite. J'étais envahi par un désir intense qui me submergeait tout entier à la vue de cet être maléfique et séduisant qui torturait mon ami. Il était prêt à tuer Sirius sans le moindre remord.

Les hurlements de Sirius cessèrent et Severus m'observa tel un tigre aux aguets, en penchant la tête légèrement de côté avec un demi sourire moqueur. Il avait deviné ou lu dans mes pensées que sais-je ? Tout le monde disait qu'il était déjà à son âge, un maître Legilimens et Occlumens. Mais bon sang y avait il un domaine où il n'excellait pas ?

Il tapota sa baguette sur sa paume tel un professeur et nous menaça de sa voix basse et velouté teintée de danger et de promesses infernales.

- Vous ne direz rien parce que si vous le faites je tuerai vos amis et vos familles. Et croyez moi je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde. Je me nourris de votre peur et je n'éprouve aucune émotion excepté la haine. Félicitez vous, c'est grâce à vous que je suis devenu ce que je suis. Le premier qui se dresse sur ma route regrettera d'être né. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas un grand plan pour vous tous, je vous aurais tué tout de suite sans le moindre remord. Excepté toi Lupin tu ne sers à rien, je pourrai t'achever ici et maintenant pour mon bon plaisir. Vos misérables vies n'ont aucune importance à mes yeux.

James lui demanda d'un ton hargneux.

- Quel plan ?

Severus le dévisagea avec un profond dégoût et répondit simplement en se délectant de chaque mot prononcé. Il savait qu'il avait l'avantage, il connaissait déjà une partie de notre futur. C'était une infime partie de sa vengeance contre nous.

- Un jour vous comprendrez.

Le nouveau protégé de Voldemort s'approcha de moi, me tapota le visage de sa main gauche aux longs doigts et me fixa dans les yeux lisant en moi comme dans un livre. Je sentis son intrusion mentale et il ne se priva pas de ravager les moindres recoins de mon cerveau, récoltant toutes les informations les plus secrètes, les plus intimes. Il vit tout mes fantasmes le concernant. Combien il devait se réjouir de pouvoir me tourmenter dans le futur avec tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Moi qui aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'aime et couche avec moi. J'aurai vendu mon âme au diable pour recevoir ses caresses et ses baisers et plus encore.

A cet instant c'était lui le diable mais il se fichait de mon âme.

Severus retroussa ses lèvres en un sourire dédaigneux me fusillant de son regard noir onyx. A mon grand désarroi, mon corps me trahissait et je ne pouvais cacher mon attirance physique plus que flagrante. Il baissa le regard et esquissa une petite moue sarcastique en voyant la bosse dans mon pantalon. Je rougis comme une pivoine priant le ciel que mon érection douloureuse s'arrête sur le champ.

Je pensais voir de la joie et de l'excitation vu que cette révélation constituerait pour lui un objet de moquerie future ou de revanche. Mais rien. C'est alors que je compris en plongeant mes yeux dans son regard d'obsidienne froid et coupant comme un iceberg, qu'il était incapable de ressentir une émotion quelconque à part la haine et le plaisir de tuer et torturer.

Mon beau ténébreux se pencha et de sa voix soyeuse susurra la pire des insultes à mon oreille, réduisant mes espérances à néant et pulvérisant mon cœur brûlant d'amour en poussière. Comment pouvait-il être si cruel ?

- Je ne baise pas avec des animaux le lycanthrope.

Puis il recula d'un pas en me toisant et en continuant de plus belle devant les autres. Il n'était jamais vulgaire mais il se lâcha et enfonça encore un pieu virtuel dans mon cœur déjà détruit.

- Dans tes rêves loup garou. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville de cette chienne de Bellatrix Black. Elle au moins arrive à me faire bander. Je préfère les filles et expérimentées cela va de soi, surtout pour prendre mon pied. Je n'aime personne. La traînée sang-de-bourbe qui s'est moquée de moi a un peu refroidi mes ardeurs. La guimauve sentimentale très peu pour moi. De toute façon, pour l'instant je trouve le meurtre plus jouissif que le sexe.

Les mots coulaient de sa bouche tel du venin, des insultes qui blessaient de façon irréversible. Il parlait peu mais quand il ouvrait la bouche c'était pour nous insulter et nous humilier. Pour sortir des horreurs prouvant qu'il était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et qu'il s'était vautré avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans la pire des luxures. Il pouvait être plus destructeur qu'un _Avada Kedavra_.

C'était la pire humiliation que j'aie subi surtout devant mes amis. Severus osait me traiter ouvertement de gay et se régalait de ce moment de faiblesse. En plus il se ventait de ses conquêtes sexuelles. Je me fichais qu'il me traite de gay, mais il insinuait que j'étais amoureux du pire ennemi des Maraudeurs. Il leur disait que j'étais un sale traître. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai d'avoir provoqué autant d'émoi alors qu'il était un ennemi juré. Et pourtant, au fond de moi je savais que jamais un être n'avait autant suscité d'envie et de convoitise.

Mon ténébreux Mangemort m'excitait au plus au point, parce que je le trouvais irrésistible. Plus que cela cet ange noir avait un charme vénéneux et une aura maléfique qui se dégageait de lui. J'aurai vendu mon âme pour lui. Oui je le sais je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter. C'était plus que de l'attirance physique. J'étais envoûté j'étais tombé amoureux de cet homme qui possédait la beauté du diable. Une beauté cruelle et néfaste. Je l'aimais surtout parce qu'il était plus dangereux qu'un sortilège impardonnable.

Severus se servit de ma cravate pour essuyer le sang de sa blessure qui coulait, de son torse jusqu'à ses abdominaux si bien dessinés.

Malgré le mal qu'il m'avait fait je continuais de l'admirer, lui le vilain petit canard qui s'était transformé en un cygne majestueux. Je continuais de rêver éveillé de son corps parfait aux muscles finement ciselés, lui dont la peau d'albâtre et imberbe le faisait ressembler à une magnifique statue de marbre blanc qui aurait soudain prit vie.

Il eut un ricanement malveillant et me dit d'un ton condescendant en agitant ma cravate sous le nez.

- Tiens je suis fair-play je te fais un cadeau, cela te fera un souvenir.

James allait insulter le sale Serpentard qui avait injurié sa Lily, mais la force invisible qui le retenait prisonnier se resserra autour de lui alors que Severus n'avait même pas bougé un muscle.

Je vis mon ami commencer à suffoquer, alors que Severus lui parlait d'un ton calme chargé de menaces infernales.

- Vraiment Potter tu n'es qu'un débile profond. Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est moi qui donne les ordres. Toi tu fermes ta gueule et tu obéis comme un gentil Gryffondor bien élevé. COMPRIS. Le Maître m'a interdit de te tuer, mais je ne me priverai pas du plaisir de jouer avec ta vie.

Le nouveau né de la famille Voldemort s'approcha de Peter qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Le pauvre il était tellement terrorisé qu'il avait pissé dans son pantalon. Plus jamais il ne défierait Snape. Mon dangereux Serpentard donnait froid dans le dos. Comment Snivellus avait pu se transformer en cet être magnifiquement venimeux et machiavélique qui inspirait une terreur insondable.

- Très bien Pettigrew tu as l'air d'être le moins stupide des quatre. Un jour tu sauras de quel côté tu dois te ranger. Je suis magnanime je n'abîmerais pas ta sale face de rat.

Alors que le Mangemort ramassait ce qui restait de sa chemise et nos baguettes, il stoppa le sort Silencio qui avait entouré notre espace d'affrontement et fit disparaître les liens invisibles qui nous retenaient prisonniers.

Avant de nous laisser il nous défia une dernière fois.

- Je vais balancer vos baguettes au pied du saule cogneur, avec un peu de chance les branches de cet arbre arracherons peut être la vie de l'un de vous. Bon débarras bande de larves décérébrées.

Severus Snape l'ancienne victime, nous gratifia d'un sourire mauvais avant de prendre congé et quitter une partie qui sonnait la fin de l'heure de gloire des Maraudeurs.

Il se déplaçait avec une aisance et une grâce qui frisait le paranormal.

Nous les quatre Gryffondor étions bien trop abasourdis par cette aventure qui avait viré au cauchemar. Nos actions durant ces sept longues années où nous avions humilié et persécuté Severus Snape avaient porté des fruits dont nous n'étions pas fiers du tout. Jamais nous n'aurions pu imaginer un seul instant que Snivellus le Serpentard allait devenir un monstre. Snape était une menace ambulante qui avait basculé avec plaisir du côté Obscur.

J'étais tombé irrémédiablement amoureux d'un monstre. Severus était un danger pour l'humanité. Il possédait des pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux des sorciers ordinaires –comme nous- et en plus il s'était rangé du coté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'instant car je savais aux fonds de mes tripes que le jeune Mangemort disait la vérité. Tout dans son regard et dans son attitude prouvait qu'il avait déjà ôté la vie d'un être humain sinon plusieurs.

Severus était un surdoué, il mettait beaucoup d'ardeur à exceller dans toutes les matières. A n'en pas douter, il allait devenir un Maître dans l'art de tuer et de torturer. Il n'y a pas de meilleur bourreau qu'une ancienne victime qui avait survécu à tout.

Severus Snape demeurerait à jamais mon inaccessible Amour, l'objet obscur d'un désir qui resterait à jamais inassouvi. Même si nous n'avions pas été ennemis, cet être hors du commun ne m'aurait jamais accordé la moindre attention.

Cet amour allait se transformer en haine féroce. La colère d'avoir été rejeté bouillait déjà dans mes veines. Ce salaud magnifique m'avait insulté et humilié. Si je ne pouvais pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait. Je ne voulais pas sa mort, je voulais juste qu'il souffre comme moi j'allais souffrir du manque de lui.

Parce que je savais aussi qu'il allait hanter, jours et nuits, mes rêves et mes fantasmes, torturer mon esprit et mon corps ivre d'amour, de désir et de luxure, pour lui. Par Merlin ma haine serait proportionnelle à mon amour.

C'était décidé j'allais prier tous les jours de ma vie pour que cette ordure que j'avais placé sur un piédestal vive l'enfer sur terre, et que sa misérable existence soit privé d'amitié, de compassion et d'amour. Je ne voulais pas qu'un être, homme ou femme tombe amoureux de lui. Il était à moi et à moi seul.

Il était mon Severus, mon Prince Ténébreux qui possédait la beauté du diable. Mon pauvre amour avait un don certain pour attirer la haine et la violence à sa vie. Je savais que mes prières allaient être exaucées au-delà de mes espérances.

* * *

**Notes** :

**(a)** L'expression **Mangemort Nouveau Né** comme Vampire nouveau né : emprunté à Stephenie Meyer dans sa Saga Twilight

**(1)** Phrase extraite du roman La Sève et le Givre de Léa Silhol.

**(2)** DCFM : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.


End file.
